The present disclosure relates to a noise reduction device, a noise reduction method, and a noise reduction program, which reduce a periodic noise signal of an input signal in which a voice signal and the periodic noise signal are mixed with each other.
For example, in an event where a firefighter goes into action to a fire site or an event where a firefighter performs firefighting, the firefighter sometimes uses a radio. When the firefighter speaks to other firefighter or a member at headquarters by using the radio, sometimes a siren sound that is a periodic noise is mixed with the voice.
In this case, a signal in which a voice signal and a periodic noise signal are mixed with each other is transmitted from a transmitting radio to a receiving radio. Hence, in some cases, the firefighter or the member who has the receiving radio cannot catch the voice sufficiently.